Spoby One Shots
by spobyslimerence
Summary: A bunch of Spoby one shots from my mind or with prompts, these are mine from wattpad, my wattpad username is spobyslimerence. Enjoy.
1. G o n e

Prompt

 _After Spencer's breakup with Toby, she's changed completely._  
 _She's obtained addictions, such as the following:_  
 _Sex_  
 _Alcohol_  
 _Parties_  
 _Drugs_  
 _The only person able to fix all of that, is Toby. But it doesn't seem he's coming back anytime soon._

"Thanks for the great time, Noel," Spencer smirks, hooking her bra.

"Anytime,"

"One time thing, sorry,"

"Let me guess, you're gonna go back down to the party and find someone else to fuck?"

"You know it," she laughs, taking her red cup filled with vodka off of the nightstand. "Just saying, you'd better get a less squeaky bed, girls will be more satisfied," she jokes.

"I thought you were fucking that Toby guy?"

"Mm, no, he's gone, never needed him anyway, he's my past," she lies, taking a sip from her alcohol. "See you later,"

He laughs as she slips her shirt on, walking out of his bedroom door. She walks back down to the party, already getting her ass touched by another boy. She turns around to see a boy she's never met before.

"Why don't you say we go to the bedroom?" he asks.

"Sorry, just got done. Maybe later," she gives him somewhat of a smirk and raises her eyebrows.

She keeps on walking and makes her way outside, sitting down on the porch swing. She takes a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and lights one. She puts it in her mouth, two fingers supporting it. The front door suddenly opens and her friend, that she hasn't talked to since she broke up with Toby, walks out.

"Spence? What're you doing?" the small brunette asks.

"What does it look like, Aria?" Spencer rolls her eyes, releasing the smoke into the air.

"Since when did you smoke? And what's with the sex hair?"

"One, since Toby broke up with me, and two, that's a gift from Noel,"

"Ew,"

Spencer rolls her eyes once again.

"Why are you out here, exactly?"

"Because I saw you walk out here,"

"Why would you care? We haven't even talked in like, two months, was it?"

"I know, Spence. But I care about you, we all do,"

"Mm, okay," she rolls her eyes for the third time, putting out her cigarette in the ash tray next to the porch swing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take up that sex the boy offered me," she says, getting up from the swing.

Spencer reaches out her arm to open the door, but Aria grabs her arm.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's _not_ healthy. This isn't like you! Do you know what your parents would say about you smoking and having sex twenty four seven?" she spat.

"My parents _never_ cared! All they care about is Melissa, how _she's_ so perfect. They haven't even noticed I haven't come home in two months! The only place I sleep is the people I sleep _with_ ," Spencer hissed back, leaving Aria stunned. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me," Spencer says, lightly nudging the small brunette out of the way and going back inside.

As Spencer goes inside, Aria sits on the porch swing and thinks about the mini fight she just had with Spencer. She decides to leave, as she goes to her car, she sees the light to the guest bedroom go on, and Spencer shoving her tongue down a poor drunk boy's throat. She watched as her shirt comes off, and decides that she's had enough. She rolls her eyes and gets in the car, driving away.

Spencer soon finishes and heads back downstairs. Noel immediately walks up to her.

"So, you coming to my Halloween party next week?" he asks, putting leaning on the wall that she was against.

"Are you kidding? I come to every party in Rosewood. That involves alcohol, that is," she jokes.

"I'll have extra for you,"

"I'd appreciate that,"

Spencer scanned the room, looking for her next 'sex victim,' as Noel calls it. She spots Toby sitting alone at a table. She immediately looks away, but still watches him with the corner of her eye. As soon as she notices he's looking at her, she grabs Noel and closes the space between them.

Toby watches as Spencer shoves her tongue down Noel's throat, her arms wrapped around his neck, her drink spilling from the angle her red cup's at. He sighs, he regrets breaking up with her. He turned her into a sex whore, as well as a crack whore. He watches as Noel grabs her ass, and he rolls his eyes. He eyed Spencer, watching her lead Noel upstairs for round two. He waits until she gets back down to walk over to her.

"Yes?" she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I was wondering-"

"No,"

He didn't even say anything yet.

"Am I really going to have to do this?"

"Do wha-"

He cuts her off by smashing his lips against her's. She immediately kisses back, missing the touch of his soft lips. She tugs at his shirt a little, then starts to lead him upstairs. She closes the door behind them and locks it, taking his shirt off. They walk over to the bed, and she sets her drink on the nightstand. He takes off her shirt, which honestly didn't seem like a shirt anymore, just a small crop top that's long enough to cover her bra, nothing else. She undoes his pants, taking them off, and he does the same to her. He lay them both on the bed, and she moans as he trails kisses down her stomach. He unhooks her bra, sending it flying across the room.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" she bites her lip.

"Mmh," he hums in response, lost in the moment.

Taking off her panties, he traces her inner thigh and pleasure takes over her.

"Toby, please," she begs. "Toby!"

She pulls down his boxers in a rush. He does nothing but kiss her inner thigh.

"Toby!" she flips them over so she's in control.

She straddles him and sinks onto his length. For the next half hour the room is filled with moans, and constant switching of control. They both finally come, and Spencer curls up next to Toby.

"You must think I'm a sex whore," she says while he sucks on her neck.

"Mmh, well, you're _my_ little sex whore,"


	2. Just One Cup of Coffee

Spencer Hastings sat alone in the Brew with her strong coffee that would kill anyone except for her if they even haa drop of it. She was working on her laptop, listening to chill radio, when a man around her age sat in front of her. She looked up from her work and took out her earbuds.

"Yes? Did you need something?" she asks, annoyed why someone was bothering her, especially a stranger.

"Well, I just thought you were cute," he says, chuckling.

She raises her eyebrows, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Okay, and?"

"Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?"

"Well, looking at the circumstances, we're already at a coffee shop and I already have a cup," she says, motioning towards her strong caffeine.

The boy chuckles again.

"Alright, then another time?"

She glares at this boy, she didn't even know his name and he was asking if she wanted to go on a date with him.

"Just one cup of coffee?"

"Fine, but I at least need your name,"

"Toby,"

"Spencer,"

He takes her notebook from right next to her as well as her pen, and writes down his number. He slides it back to her and she looks at it, already memorizing it. He gets up and walks away, and she continues her English paper that was due the next week. She sighed, taking out her phone and putting in his number, making him a contact as 'Toby.' She closes her laptop and heads home. She heads up to her room and sits on her red chair, taking out her phone. She immediately calls his number, and he picks up after two rings.

"Hello?" his soft voice asks.

"It's me, Spencer," she says, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Oh, hey, you called pretty fast,"

"I just got home,"

"Well, what's your answer about the coffee?" he asks, smirking on the other side of the line.

"Fine, I'll go," she says, laughing into the phone.

Little did she know that Toby Cavanaugh would be her future husband, her children's father, her best friend, her safe place to land.

Just one cup of coffee.


	3. Cheater

Prompt:

"Wait until (Person A) shows up, she/he'll love this."

Credits: prompt-bank (on tumblr)

Aria bursts through the door of Toby's loft to see him in bed with a light brown skinned girl and dark brown hair. Shocked, she stares at the clothingless pair (who thankfully are both under the covers), and anger boils through her blood.

"Oh Toby, just wait until Spencer shows up, she'll love this," Aria spits, walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Who's Spencer?" the girl asks.

"No one, Yvonne, it's fine," he says, slipping on his pants and shirt.

He tries to run after Aria, but she's already in her car with her phone to her ear. Toby sits on the curb and holds his head in his hands. Why did he do this? Was he too impatient to wait for Spencer to be ready? Spencer picked up Aria's call after two rings.

"Aria? What's up?" she asks.

"It's Toby..."

"What happened?"

"He..." she struggled to get the words out. "He was in bed with another girl," she finally says.

"What? He wouldn't do that! Why were you even there, anyway?" Spencer asked, unable to believe that Toby would cheat on her.

"I was trying to ask him a favor, it was supposed to be a surprise for you, but apparently he doesn't care," Aria says, pitying her friend.

Spencer was by now in tears.

"Ick, now the ugly ass girl is coming out to comfort him, crying on the curb," she tells Spencer.

She couldn't take it anymore. She storms out of the house, keeping Aria on the phone.

"I'm coming over right now," Spencer spits into the phone, believing it more by the second.

She gets into her car and drives to Toby's loft, parking next to Aria's car. Spencer gets out and slams the door, and Aria follows. She storms over to Toby who's sitting with Yvonne, her hand in his.

"What the actual fuck, Toby? Cheating on me? I'm done with your bullshit, you never loved me!" she screams, slapping him across the face.

"Spencer, wait-"

"No! Leave her alone! If you actually cared about her you wouldn't be in bed with some other slut!" Aria yells, supporting Spencer.

She walks away with Spencer, whom already has her face stained with tears. Yvonne sits next to him on the curb, slowly boiling with anger.

"What the hell, Toby? Why would you cheat on that poor girl with me? Do you not even care about her? Or any girl for that matter? Apparently not, man whore!" Yvonne screams, also walking away.

Toby sits with his head in his hands, crying. He made a huge mistake, and there was no fixing it. Spencer drove home, asking to be alone. She goes up to her room, still crying, taking a bottle of pills from her nightstand drawer.

If you ever get the urge to take the pills again, call me.

"Screw you, Toby!" Spencer yells to no one but herself.

She walks to the bathroom and locks herself in there. She sits and leans against the wall, opening the pill bottle. She sighs, not caring anymore, and pours out a handful. She swallows them one by one, before closing her eyes for the last time.

"Goodbye, cheater," she mumbles.

Aria figures she should check on Spencer, so she gets a tub of ice cream from her freezer and a spoon before getting in her car and driving to her house. She uses the spare key from under the doormat and lets herself in.

"Spence?" she calls out.

No answer.

"Spence?"

Aria walks upstairs to her room, no one's there. She walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Spence, you in there?" she calls into the bathroom.

She tries the doorknob, but it's locked. She immediately gets her phone out and calls Toby.

"Hello?" Toby's voice says miserably.

"It's Spencer, her bathroom door is locked and she's not answering me,"

"Oh my God..." is all Toby says before hanging up and running to his car.

He quickly arrives at her house and runs up the stairs.

"Where is she?" he asks Aria.

"I think in there, but it's locked," she replies, trying the doorknob again.

"Stand back," he says, and he takes a few steps back before crashing into the door.

The door is knocked down, and he sees an unconscious Spencer on the floor of the bathroom, and an empty bottle of pills.

"Oh my God!" Aria screams

"Call 911," he yells, kneeling next to Spencer.

He takes her in his arms and checks her pulse. Nothing. She's dead. Because of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I'm a cheater,"


	4. Better Than Him

Spencer was busy making snacks for her boyfriend Caleb and her friend Hanna. Returning from the kitchen, she found Caleb making a move, aggressively, to Hanna. In shock, she dropped the tray and ran to her bedroom to wrap her mind around of what she just boyfriend was kissing her friend, on purpose. She locked the door and sat on her bed, crying. She picked up her phone and immediately called Toby, her best friend.

"Hello?" Toby asks through the phone, curious why she'd be calling at 11pm.

"Toby..." she cried, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Do you need me to come over?" he asked, aware of her pain.

"Mmh," she hummed as a yes, too hurt to speak.

"Okay, do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Mmh," she said as a no this time, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and rest until he got there.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," he said, hanging up.

She sighed as she lay on her bed, curled in a ball. She heard knocking on the door, but she knew it wasn't Toby because she had just got off the phone with him a minute ago.

"Cmon, Spence, open up," Caleb's voice said through the door.

"Don't call me that, cheating bastard!" she yelled, still crying in a ball.

Caleb sighed and left the barn with Hanna, to do who knows what with her. She cried until she heard another knock on the door about five minutes later, and she knew it was Toby. She got up from her bed and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Toby's soft pity look.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, walking back over to her bed.

"Talk," he said as she curled into a ball.

"Just hold me," she said.

He hesitated, but he crawled into the bed with her and spooned her, holding her in his arms.

"Spence, I want you to find someone who will treat you better, someone who actually cares about you, someone better than him," he tells her. "Someone like me," he whispers so quiet that she's not able to hear.

"Toby?" she looks up into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I've already found him," she says, leaning closer to his lips.

The space closes between them, they kiss passionately for a while, but eventually Spencer went back to curling up next to Toby.

"I've loved you for the longest time, Toby," she admitted, and this made him smile.

"I love you too," he whispers.

"You're better than him," she mumbles before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Yes, Boss

Spencer was an intern at Rosewood Tech Inc., a small building in a small town, but many customers. She was an assistant for her boss, Toby Cavanaugh, the owner of the company. She sat at her small desk in a small box office with her used Macbook air, patiently waiting for any requests from her boss. She sat quietly, not doing anything, if someone walked in she didn't want to look like an off task employee and get fired on her first week there. She suddenly heard a 'ding' noise come from her computer, notifying her that she had gotten an email. It was from her boss.

A coffee, please.

*A regular latte

Bring within fifteen minutes.

-Toby C.

She sighed, she knew she was only going to be used to bring him coffee anyway. Or so she thought. She went to the Brew that was just down the street from the building and ordered his latte, which only took about five minutes. She rushed back to the office, not wanting to deliver his coffee late. She arrives at his office early, with five minutes to spare.

"You needed me?" Spencer gulped, walking into his office area that was much larger than her's.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," he said, realizing she had a coffee in her hand. "Spencer, is it?" she nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later," another woman said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye Yvonne," he said, not caring.

As soon as the other woman left, Toby motioned Spencer to come closer to him. She set the coffee down on his desk.

"I need to test if you're good enough for the job,"

"Good enough?" she swallowed, nervous.

"Don't worry, it's pretty easy, if you're a good kisser, that is," he told her.

"But what about that other woman? Isn't she your-"

"Don't mind her," he said, getting up from his chair and walking toward her. "She thinks we're in a relationship, but it takes two to make one, right?" he says.

He was right, it does take two to make a relationship, but why didn't he just tell her he didn't want to be more than friends? He walked closer to her, but to her own surprise, she didn't stop him. I mean, he is incredibly handsome after all. He stood right in front of her, their noses almost touching. Instead of him, she closed the space between them, she couldn't resist. It quickly got heated, and Toby even attempted to unbutton her shirt, but she pulled away.

"I don't really think an office is a place for sex," she laughed.

"Alright, you can come to my loft after work, then," he told her.

She nodded.

"I just need to know where your loft is,"

"Oh, right," he snapped out of it, stuck in a trance of her beauty. "I'll email it to you," he said, sitting back down at his desk and fixing his tie that had become out of place. "I also recommend coming in the Victoria's Secret brand," he jokes.

She laughs at this.

"Yes, boss,"


	6. Yes, Boss -:- Part 2 -:-

Toby emailed Spencer later that day.

Instead of the address, why don't you just ride home with me? It'll save the trouble...  
-Toby

She chuckled at the email he sent, and rushed to reply.

We'll have much more fun, too.  
-S

She couldn't help but laugh at her own response, and how cheesy it was. She clicked the send button, and set her gaze on the digital clock that was set in the top right corner of her macbook's screen. She watched the minutes tick by, waiting for 4pm. 

3:59... 

4:00. 

She shot up from her chair, packing up her laptop into it's case, and heading over to Toby's office. She knocked on his door before walking in without his answer. His first three buttons were already unbuttoned from his shirt.

"I see you're already prepared," she winks as he stands up.

He chuckles. He packs up his laptop, putting in it's case. Picking it up, he takes a step closer to her, and takes her hand in his. She smiles a little, grasping his hand tighter. They walk out of his office, still hand in hand. Leading her outside to his truck, he opens the door for her. She chuckles at the gesture and steps in his car. Sure, there was a chance he was a complete pedophile and was going to kidnap her, but honestly, she'd been through enough shit at that point that it would be nothing new to her. Instead of driving to his loft, he drove to the Apple Rose grille, instead.

"Why're we here?" she asked.

"I'm going to take you on a proper date, the sex is for later," he tells her, unbuckling his seatbelt.

She gives him a confused look at first, but then smiles, stepping out of the truck. She follows him into the grille, and he gets a table, sitting them both down. She stares at the menu for a while, before deciding on the chicken Caesar salad. She puts the menu down as the waiter comes to the table.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you guys off with any drinks?" the man smiles.

"Just a water," Spencer smiles.

"Water? Really?" Toby chuckled.

She blushes.

"I'll have cherry Pepsi," he says, and the waiter walks away.

"So, tell me about yourself," Toby looks at her.

"Oh, well, I'm twenty three years old, my full name is Spencer Jill Hastings," she begins. "Um... there's not much about me, actually," she chuckles.

"Hm, well, my name is Toby Cavanaugh, as you know, and I'm twenty four years old, and I'm insanely attracted to you,"

She blushed at this, smiling.

"I mean, who wouldn't be? You're insanely beautiful," he continued.

She blushed more, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"You sure know how to make a woman feel nice," she chuckles.

"Only telling the truth,"

They spent the following hour telling each other about themselves and their childhoods.

-:-

They eventually order their food and eat, finishing up and going to his loft. As soon as they got in, he pushed her up against the wall, lightly, and she immediately got turned on. He traced her inner thigh with his index finger, and she tried to hold back a moan, but failing miserably at that task. She started to unbutton his shirt, slipping it if. He tugged at her's at well, also taking it off. He picked her up off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. Their lips finally fused together for the first time while being there in the loft. He lay her on the bed, undoing her pants. Her took them off and cupped her ass.

"You're going to do as I say," he whispered into her ear seductively.

"Yes, boss," she breathed.


	7. I Need You

Spencer stared at the small orange bottle sitting in the medicine cabinet. Will this really make everything better? No, it really wouldn't, but at this point, she didn't care. She grasped the bottle, taking it to the den. She took off the cap, spilling one pill into her hand. She stared at it for a good while before putting it into her mouth. She swallowed it, before remembering something. She picked up her phone, looking at the time.

10:47pm.

She sighed, Toby was probably in bed with Yvonne, sleeping or relaxing. But she then realized she didn't care, she _needed_ him. She speed dialed him, and he picked up after four rings.

"Spencer? Why're you calling this late?" he asked, sounding tired.

"T-Toby... Do y-you remember what you told me what t-to do when I ever had the urge to take the pills again?"

"Spence..."

"You told me to call you," she sobbed into the phone.

"I'm coming," he breathed, hanging up.

Spencer curled up into a ball, and she dropped the bottle onto the den floor, causing the small pills to scatter every which way. Tears streamed down her face as she waited for Toby. She thought of everything she'd been through, 'A,' Caleb cheating on her, her drug addiction from her teen years, finding out she has a twin sister that tortured her, her friend gone missing and declared dead but turned up being alive, Ian almost killing her in the bell tower, the dollhouse, her pregnancy scare with Toby in college, being falsely arrested for a murder she didn't commit (several times), and so much more.

Toby didn't waste his time with walking in, he walked right in, knowing it would be unlocked. She found Spencer curled up on the couch, with pills scattered on the floor along with the bottle. He rushed next to her and sat on the couch, grabbing her and putting her into his embrace.

"Did you take any?" he asked.

She nodded.

"One," she whispered.

He sighed, he knew she shouldn't have, but he still loved her. And when he said that he loved her, he really meant it, even if he was with Yvonne. He never stopped loving her, and made he mistake of leaving her.

"Thank you for calling me," he said quietly.

She did nothing but sob. She placed her hand on his, wanting to feel his touch. She dug her head into his chest, taking on the scent she was yearning to smell for the longest time.

"I missed you," she cried.

"I know," he closed his eyes, resting his head on her's taking in the scent of her hair, of which smelled like vanilla.

He started to cry. He regretted leaving her. He regretted meeting Yvonne. He regretted everything, except for being with her. He slowly realized what Spencer was wearing. She was wearing the blue shirt with the anchor on it that he gave her seven years ago, when she spent the night at his motel room for the first time. The time of their first kiss. She looked up at him, wanting to see his ocean blue eyes. He saw the necklace around her neck, the one designed like a scrabble piece with an 'S' for 'Spencer' carved into it. He then realized what today was. November 6th, their anniversary.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always wear that shirt and necklace on our anniversary?"

"Of course I do, it's the only thing I have left of you," she frowned.

He took her face in his hands, cupping it, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm all alone now," she mumbled, pulling her face away from his hands.

"You'll never be alone," he said, taking her hand in his. "I need you,"


	8. Winter

Ten year old Spencer ran around in the snow, excited for the first white fluff of the season. She play alone in the park, her sister too "busy" as well as her mother. She stood still, hearing a sound from the bushes.

"Hello?" her small voice cried out.

No answer. She decided to start walking home, but she was shoved down. She face planted in the cold snow. She sat up, snow that stuck from her face falling to the ground, looking behind her for who shoved her. She saw Noel, Alison, Emily, Aria, Hanna and Caleb hovering above her. She whimpered, not wanting to deal with the people who decided to bully her.

"What's wrong, dork? You gonna cry?" Noel sneered.

She looked at him with wide eyes, fearing what would happen next. Without her noticing, Caleb walked behind her and pushed her shoulders down, making her lay flat on the white blanket. Then it happened, Noel gave the first kick to her face. It stung like a bitch.

"Please," she sobbed.

"Shut it," was all Alison said, kicking her in the stomach.

Caleb laughed, adding a punch to her side, making her rib ache.

"Help!" she cried out, desperate for it to stop.

Noel made her scream by punching her eye. She cried hard, not knowing why they targeted her. Hanna shoved Spencer's face down in the snow so she couldn't breathe, and held it there until she heard a yell.

"What're you doing? Stop!" a boy screamed, around the same age as them.

"What're you going to do about it?" Alison scoffed, kicking Spencer in the head, which was still shoved down in the snow.

"I'll make you all regret you _ever_ came to Rosewood, or to life, in that case," he barked.

With that the group scattered, scared what the boy would do. He rushed over to Spencer's side, who was dizzy from lack of oxygen. He sat her up, examining the blood that came from her mouth and nose, as well as the bruise forming around her eye. On her forehead, in sharpie, was written 'loser.'

"Are you okay? Ugh, what am I saying?Of course you're not okay! Do you want me to get you home?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

She nodded as she cried, wiping her tears, getting a little blood from her nose onto her sleeve. He picked her up, and was surprisingly strong. He supported her as they walked out of the park.

"I'm gonna take you to my house, okay?" he said, propping her up more.

She nodded again, unable to get out any words. He helped her until they arrived at the house, which was just across the street and a few buildings over. Bringing her inside, he yelled for his mother, Marion, who came down immediately.

"Oh my goodness, Toby! What happened to this poor little girl?" she asked, already examining the cuts and bruises.

"I saw her getting beat up by this group of kids, so, um, I came and saved her," he explained.

Marion frowned, heading over to the bathroom, getting a warm washcloth for Spencer. She returned quickly, wiping off the blood from her face.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked, finishing up with the blood.

"Spencer," she replied quietly, insecure of her 'boy' name that got her made fun of.

"Alright Spencer, is your mom available?" she asked, going into the kitchen to rinse the washcloth.

"She's busy with work," Spencer replied, wincing at the ice Marion had placed on her eye.

"How about your father?"

"He left when I was five," Spencer frowned, receiving a pity look from Toby.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marion frowned. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Melissa tells me not to bother her, and if I do, she says, 'This is why dad left us,'" she said.

Marion pulled back for a moment, wondering why a little girl would be going through a horrible time.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" Marion asked, pressing the ice back onto Spencer's eye.

"I'm ten," she whispered.

"Maybe you could stay over," Toby offered.

"We'd have to ask her mother, Toby," Marion says, taking the now meted ice off of Spencer's eye.

"My mother wouldn't notice if I were gone," Spencer frowned, itching her chin. "She didn't even say anything when I told her I was going to the park,"

Marion's jaw dropped. Why would her family put her through this?

"I'm going to make you some hot cocoa, okay?" she said, getting up from Spencer's side.

Spencer nodded, sighing. Marion peeled her coat off of her, walking over to the fireplace and starting a fire, before walking into the kitchen to make the cocoa. Toby took a blanket and wrapped it around Spencer, comforting her. Spencer leaned against him, closing her eyes.

Marion returned to see Spencer and Toby snuggling on the couch. For the both of them, it was a miracle they'd remember for the rest of their lives.


	9. Karma

Ever since Alison's death, Spencer took over. Everyone thought she wasn't capable of it, the small wimpy nerd becoming the powerful bitch. Though, she was the most like Alison in ways. But here she was, making everyone feeling more insecure than Alison made them ever feel. She wasn't as mean to Toby as she was too others, I guess you could say she had a soft spot for him. People say she got her tricks from Alison, but added her own as well that were much worse. Everyone always got out of her way when she walked down the halls. Her friends were worried for her, but didn't want to mess things up with her and get on her bad side.

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Toby made closed his locker and exited the school, as it was the end of the school day. He opened the front doors to see the one and only Spencer Hastings with Noel Kahn, shoving her tongue down his throat. He sighed, he had a crush on her, even though she was a major bitch. He remembered when Alison was alive, when Spencer was nice and caring, but he figured that side of Spencer was lost. He walked past a group of people who he knew Spencer targeted, who Alison had went after as well. He overheard a few things of what they said. They were talking about Spencer.

"That bitch is gonna get it," he heard Lucas's voice.

"It's time for her to get what she deserves," Mona added.

"She has karma coming for her," another boy hissed.

"Noel's an ass and all, but even _she_ doesn't deserve him,"

"She's probably gonna get another boy to fuck by tomorrow,"

Toby couldn't take it anymore. He knew Spencer was a bitch, but she didn't deserve that. Then again, neither did the people she made fun of. He gathered all of the courage he had and walked over to them.

"I know she's mean, but maybe this is just her way of coping Alison's death," Toby spoke up.

The group stared at him.

"Coping isn't making others feel miserable. You're just defending her because she's not as horrible to you as she is to us," Mona crossed her arms.

Toby sighed, at least he tried. He gripped his backpack, walking away. He walked down the school's steps, staring at Spencer as he walked passed. He get bad for her, she lost her best friend and it turned her into this. She glanced at him while he walked passed. She gave him a smirk, but a friendly one. He looked to the ground, and she frowned, squinting her eyes slightly. She noticed he had been talking to the 'freaks' as she and Alison had called them.

"I'll be right back," she told Noel, before letting go of his hand.

She walked over to Toby, who was walking as fast as he could to get away from her, afraid she'd make a snarky remark about him.

"Hey, you," he called for him, unknowing of his name. "Toby, is it?"

He nodded.

"What's the matter? Were those freaks being weird to you? I'll make them regret it, if you want," she threatened them.

"N-no," he stammered. "I'm fine,"

She sighed.

"Can I have your number?" she asked him.

He was shocked, he wanted her number.

"I may not pay attention in class, but I'm still smart. I can help you with 'work,'" she flirted.

He nodded, not wanting to go against her in any circumstances. He took out a piece of paper from his backpack as well as a pen, writing down his name and number. He handed it to her and she smiled, turning on her heel and walking back to Noel. He smiled, but it immediately faded when Mona and the others walked up to Spencer. They shoved her down, and Noel, being the helpful ass he is, ran away as far as he could, leaving Spencer on the ground getting beat up by the 'freaks.' Toby ran over, shooing the others away from Spencer. Including throwing some punches, as well as shoves. They eventually ran away, and Toby knelt down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her onto his lap.

She started to cry.

"I'm a horrible person," she dug her head into his chest.

Her phone suddenly dinged, and she went to check it.

'You've got karma coming for you, bitch.

Kisses,  
-A'

She sobbed harder, but little did she know, Toby would be there to protect her.

Always.


	10. Take It

"Go in the closet and fuck already!" an intoxicated Hanna yells while Noel laughs.

Spencer blushes and looks at Toby. He stared back.

"Well? Go!" Aria giggles, nudging Spencer's shoulder while taking another sip from her red cup.

Spencer rolls her eyes, smiling, getting up from her position. She walks into the large closet, Toby close behind her, eager. They lay down on the floor. Toby crawls on top of her. He leans close to her ear.

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

She hesitates. She didn't know if she could trust him, after all, she barely knew his name. She almost said no, but a wave of pleasure takes over her as he takes off her pants and traces her inner thigh.

"Yes," she nods, immediately ripping off his shirt.

"Really? I mean, you barely know me and I barely know you," he starts to crawl off her.

She grabs him by his waist to keep him on top of her.

"Just _take_ it already!" she screams, begging for him, she had been teased by the thigh trace.

"Take wha-"

"My virginity, you fucknut! What else?" she yells again, undoing his pants.

Spencer, one of the popular girls in school, _still_ has her virginity? Honestly, he was kind of honored to have himself trusted by her.

"Pleaaaaaaaaseeeee!" she whines like a child.

He knew she wasn't drunk, she wasn't one to drink, as well as not touching a red cup the whole party.

He took off her panties and his boxers as well, hovering over her.

"If you're not going to do anything, _I_ will!" she mumbles, flipping them both over.

She traces her finger along his toned abs, smirking. She leans down next to his ear.

"I want you," she whispers into his ear.

This turned him on. He flipped them over again and pinned her to the carpeted floor of the closet.

"And you're going to have me," he says as he slips in.

She groans in pain at first, but it's quickly replaced by moans of pleasure. She digs her nails into his bare back, thrusting in sync with him.

"Aughhhh! Toby!" she moans, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure.

He smirks as she forces him out of her, flipping them over. She gets on him and rides him, her hair messy and going everywhere.

"D-do you ha-ave a p-pony tai-ail?" he stutters as he's taken over by pleasure.

She nods, getting off of him. She takes the ponytail off of her wrist and ties her hair up tightly. She goes down to his waist, kissing his inner thigh. He moans as she takes him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, he finally came in her mouth, and she swallowed every bit. She pants, laying against him.

"Seeing as this went well, why don't I take you on a real date some time?" he asks.

"Of course," she smiles, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

She grabs his shirt and puts it on.

"What am I gonna wear?" he fake pouts, secretly admiring how she looks in his shirt.

"You don't need a shirt," she smirks, pulling her panties on as well as her pants.

He puts his own pants on and stands up, helping her up too. She struggles to stand a little, as her legs are a bit sore, but she follows him back into the den.

"So, judging by the change of shirt, he took it?" Hanna grins.

"He took it," Spencer smirks, taking Toby's hand in her's.


	11. The Bell Tower Shall Ring

Toby watches as tears form in Spencer's eyes as Yvonne walks towards him in the isle. He was starting to regret marrying Yvonne, seeing how it made Spencer feel, but he couldn't make Yvonne feel that way as well. He turns to Yvonne when she arrives to him, but can't help notice when Spencer whispers something in Aria's ear and heads to the doors leading to the top of the bell tower. He ignores it, figuring she just wanted some time alone. The wedding reader reads off the words, they say their vows, Yvonne says "I do," but before he can say it back, the church is filled with the loud ringing of the bell tower. He let's go of Yvonne's hands, and runs to the doors leading to the bell tower. He's followed by Hanna, Emily, Aria, Alison, Caleb, and Ezra. He opened the door, but before he could run up the stairs, his jaw drops in horror.

"Spencer!" he screams, charging up the stairs like a bull.

The whole church heard, and Yvonne walks into the room, following Toby and his friends up the stairs. She's horrified by what she saw.

Toby drops to his knees in front of the ledge, where Spencer is hanging from the ropes by her neck. His loud sobs fill the room as he reaches over and untangles her from the ropes, laying her down in his lap. He notices a note tucked in her shirt, and he pulls it out. He reads it aloud.

 _"I'm sorry to have interrupted your wedding Toby, but I couldn't bear to see another woman become Mrs. Cavanaugh. But now I'm not alive to see it. So please go back down to the wedding and marry her, you deserve that great, big, beautiful love._

 _-Spencer H."_

He could barely choke out her name. Her friends cry around him, and Yvonne stands in the back, trying to wrap her mind around what she had just witnessed. Toby cries as he traces Spencer's lifeless corpse with his thumb.

"I need some time alone," Toby whispers.

They all nod, walking back down the stairs, wiping their tears and curling up into balls as soon as they reach the bottom. Yvonne hears Toby say one last thing before going back into the church.

"I've always loved you, Spence. I never stopped,"

As soon as everyone left the room, he walked to the ropes.

"I'm coming with you," he whispers.


	12. Love You Too

He told Yvonne he was going to go for a walk for some fresh air before going to the reception party. He walked passed the park before noticing a girl with a couple of empty bottles of beer next to her. He fixed his gaze to the face of the girl, who was looking at the ground, drinking out of her third bottle. Slowly realizing who it was, he walked over to her.

"Spencer? What're you doing?"

"What do you want, Caleb?" she slurred, obviously drunk.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm Toby, not Caleb," he chuckled.

"Whatever. Why don't you go back to your _new_ safe place to land?" she hissed.

He stood there, shocked. His _new_ safe place to land? As in Yvonne?

"Spence, what're you talking about? You'll always be my safe place to land,"

"Sure I will. You're just saying that because I'm drunk and helpless. You'll never love me again, no matter how many times I say I love _you_ ," she took another sip from her beer, leaning back against the tree.

He sat there, stunned. He obviously knew she still had feelings for him, and he had feelings for her, but he was surprised she admitted those feelings, even while drunk.

"I'll always love you, Spence," he admitted.

He placed his hand in hers, which she took away to take another sip from her beer. She rolled her eyes, standing up, her bottle in hand. She started to walk, but she couldn't go anywhere without stumbling ten feet off track. She ran into a pole and fell, landing on her ass, making Toby laugh.

"What's so funny?" she mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

"You," he chuckled.

She scoffed.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?"

"I already did,"

"Whoopdie doo," she grasped the pole to stand herself up.

"Spence, please-"

"No! I've been back in Rosewood for about two years now, and you still don't understand that I'm head over fucking heels for you! And now someone _else_ is Mrs. Cavanaugh!" she spat.

He stared at the ground. He wanted to kiss her so much right now, but he knew it was wrong to take advantage of a drunken girl, especially a drunken Spencer. He knew Marco had done that and he was furious at him, but Spencer didn't seem to mind. He walked towards Spencer, and she stood there. He connected his lips with her. She pulled away after three seconds and walked away. She shook her head and kept walking. A car shortly pulled up and Toby recognized it, it was Marco's car. He watched as Spencer got in and sighed, the car driving away.

He decided to walk to the reception party, shortly making it there. When he got there, Yvonne pulled him back outside and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"This," she hissed, showing him her phone. 

'I guess Toby got lost in his past, he never loved you. 

-A' 

There was an attachment, he opened it and there was a video of him walking towards Spencer and kissing her. He looked to the ground.

"We got married literally an _hour_ ago and you're already unfaithful!" Yvonne stormed off, leaving Toby alone.

He walked off, leaving everyone in the party clueless. He walked back to the park and saw Spencer there again, but this time bloody and bruised. Confused, he rushed over to her.

"Spencer, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Caleb,"

"Toby,"

"Same thing,"

"Not really,"

"Whatever,"

"Tell me what happened, _now_ ," he demanded.

"Marco hit me," she said, taking a sip from what he was guessing was her fourth or fifth bottle of beer.

He took it out of her hands.

"Hey!" she pouted.

"I don't need you becoming an alcoholic," he said.

"You have Yvonne, why do you care about me?" she said, taking the bottle back and drinking out of it.

"She saw us kissing," he told her, taking the bottle again and dumping it out.

"What was that for?" she sat up.

"Spence, I love you. I can't see you like this," he took her hands in his. "Now come on, I'm gonna get you cleaned up," he said, lifting her up.

She again was too drunk to walk, so he picked her up bridal style, making her laugh.

"Tobyyyyy," she sang like a child.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" he sang back, laughing.

She kicked her legs in the air playfully.

"Don't do that or I'll drop you!" he teased.

"I don't need to fall on my ass again," she smirked, putting her hand on Toby's.

"Exactly," he said, they were almost to her house.

She laughed as she stared into his eyes, admiring the fair amount of blue that was in them.

"Are we there yet?" she broke the silence, shooting her arms up into the air playfully.

"Yes, actually," he chuckled, opening the front door.

Most of the blood was gone, wiped off from either him or her. He set her on the counter and went into the bathroom for a washcloth. When he exited he saw Veronica coming down the stairs.

"Toby, what a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?" she asked.

"Things didn't really work out. Besides, I'm dealing with a very drunk Spencer,"

"Woo!" Spencer called from the kitchen, falling off the counter, creating a loud thud.

He laughed as he walked over to her, helping her stand up.

"Greetings, Mrs. Mother," Spencer slurred, nodding towards her mother.

"Hello," Veronica replied awkwardly. "What happened?" she continued, looking at Spencer's bruised face.

"Marco hit her," Toby sighed, placing the cold washcloth onto her eye.

"Why would he do that? He's a detective, as well!"

"I dunno, I guess he felt like it," Spencer shrugged, lying down onto the counter.

"That's not a reason to hit you," Veronica raised her eyebrow as Spencer squirmed on the counter.

"Hold still, Spence," Toby told her, sitting her up.

"Whyyyyy?" she whined like a child.

"So I can help yoouuuuuuu," he smirked, mocking her tone.

"Okay then," Spencer sat still.

"Do you need me to help?" Veronica asked.

"Could you get her a glass of water, please?" Toby requested, wiping the dried blood off the corner of Spencer's mouth.

Veronica nodded, walking over to the cupboard to get a cup out.

"Water's for _wimps_!" Spencer said drunkenly. "I need some coffee,"

"You shouldn't drink coffee while intoxicated, Spence," Toby laughed.

"Agh, whatever," Spencer smirked.

Veronica placed the glass by her and she picked it up. She could barely bring it to her mouth, she was shaking. Toby took the glass out of her hand and held it up to her mouth, helping her drink the water.

"You guys are so perfect together, what happened?" Veronica asked, taking out some Tylenol for Spencer for later, during her hangover.

Toby glanced at Spencer for permission to tell her mother. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"We had a pregnancy scare during college. We thought we weren't picturing the same future, but I just wasn't ready for a baby yet," Spencer explained, looking at the ground.

She frowned before looking back up at Toby. She looked into his blue eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Toby," she sobbed, hugging him.

He hugged her back.

"It's okay, we were just confused," he told her, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"Do you guys need some alone time?" Veronica asked.

They both nodded, savoring each other's embrace. Veronica left the room and went back to her office.  
Toby sighed and pulled away. Spencer got up from the counter, starting to sober up. She was able to walk better, but wasn't completely fine. She lead him up the stairs, and of course he had to help her up, and she lead him to her old room. She pushed him onto her bed and lay down next to him. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Spencer woke up with a massive headache, confused why she was in Toby's arms. She shook him awake, ignoring the headache.

"Toby?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he opened his eyes.

"Why are we in bed together?" she asked. "Didn't you get married last night?" her voice was in a sad tone.

"Well, I was walking to the reception party because I wanted fresh air. I walked passed the park to see you against a tree, drunk. You had two empty bottles of beer and was on your third. I decided to walk over to you and comfort you. You thought I was Caleb, I'm not really sure why," she chuckled a little at this. "After I told you I was Toby, you asked my why I wasn't with my 'new safe place to land,' which really hurt. I told you that you'll always be my safe place to land and that I still love you. You didn't believe me and got pissed. I knew it was wrong, but I walked up to you and kissed you, it lasted for about three seconds. You walked away and Marco conveniently pulled up, so you got in and drove away. I was pissed at myself, so I started walking to the reception party again. When I got there, Yvonne pulled me back outside and slapped me. She showed me a video that had me walking towards you and kissing you, it was sent from 'A.' I was disappointed in myself, so I walked back to the park to find you back there, with another bottle of beer and an empty one beside you. You were all bloody and bruised. I walked back over to you, and you thought I was Caleb again, reason still unknown, you told me Marco hit you. I took you to your house and set you on the counter, which you fell off of," he chuckled. "And went into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. When I came back out, Veronica was there. She asked me what I was doing and I told her I was dealing with a very drunk Spencer. She asked what happened between us, and, well, you told her about the pregnancy scare. She gave us some alone time, and you wanted to go to bed. And, well, that's how we got here," he explained.

Spencer listened to every bit. When he finished, he looked up into his eyes. She sighed, getting out of the bed and taking the Tylenol that was set on her nightstand.

"I'm sorry, Toby," she frowned, sitting back on the bed.

He scooted over to sit next to her. He took her hand in his.

"It's not your fault I'm still in love with you," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes. Their noses were touching by this point. She closed the space between him, and he cupped her cheeks.

"I love you too," she smiled between kisses.


	13. Fun

"Come _on_ Spencer! You need to have at least a _little_ fun!" Melissa laughed.

"I _am_ having fun," Spencer huffed.

"Binge watching 'How to Get Away With Murder' is _not_ fun,"

"It is too!"

"Why don't you go to a bar, or something?" Melissa asked, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

"Because I'm eighteen? I'm under aged," Spencer rolled her eyes.

Melissa took a white rectangle out of her pocket and threw it onto the coffee table.

"A fake I.D.? When did you get this? And how did you get my picture?"

"I have my ways, now _go_!" Melissa laughed.

Spencer sighed, grabbing the I.D. and going up to her room to change. She shuffled through her closet, looking for something fun to wear. She sighed, giving up. When she sat on her bed, looking at her fake I.D., her sister came into the room.

"I figured you'd need to borrow something," Melissa raised an eyebrow, holding up a red crop top with the shoulders cut off, with black skinny jeans and red strapped heels.

"I don't need to look like a slut," Spencer laughed.

"Too bad, it's time for you to have fun once in your life," Melissa put her hands on her hips, handing Spencer the outfit.

Spencer chuckled as Melissa left the room. She took off her current comfy clothes and changed into the outfit Melissa let her borrow. She grasped her I.D. and said bye to Melissa, heading out. She drove to the nearest bar to her house, so if she got drunk she could just walk home. She got in and sat at the bar, next to a man around her age. She requested a beer from the bartender.

"I.D. please?" he asked.

She hesitated for a second, what if the bartender recognized it as a fake I.D.? She gave it to him anyway, and he thankfully didn't think anything of it. He walked away to start making it.

"Underage drinker?" the man next to her whispered into her ear.

"What gave it away?" she smirked.

He shrugged.

"So, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Spencer," she sighed as the bartender gave her the beer.

"Ah, I'm Toby," the man introduced himself.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes before taking a drink of her beer.

"What brings you to the bar?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My sister forced me out," she smirked, taking another sip.

They talked for a while, getting to know each other, having drink after drink. Spencer glanced at the time and saw it was one in the morning.

"Wow, I've been here for three hours," she mumbled.

"I've been here for a whole night before, don't sweat it," he laughed.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I-I should probably get going," she slurred.

"And leave me here alone?" he fake pouted, also drunk.

She looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You could come with me," she traced his jaw, smirking.

"Mm, I like the sound of that," he got lost in her mocha eyes.

"Well then come on," she laughed, dragging him off of his stool.

They stumbled out of the bar together, hand in hand. She lead him to her house, all the lights were off. She took him into her house, her actions uncontrollable. They went up to her room and sat on her bed.

"You know, you're very handsome," she flirted, laughing.

"And you're very beautiful," he said, crawling on top of her.

She laughed again. She found herself staring into his eyes once more. At this point, she just couldn't resist him. She forcefully closed the space between them, and their lips molded together roughly but perfectly.

"Mmh," she moaned into his mouth.

She started to take off his shirt, and he took off hers. He struggled with her skinny jeans a bit, but he eventually got it. She took off his pants shortly after he took off her's. He kissed her neck, sucking on it, leaving love bites. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it across her bedroom. He kissed down her body, reaching her area. He took off her panties with his teeth, and kissed her inner thigh, making her moan. She took off his boxers with no hesitation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he slurred, but still caring.

"Yes, I do, please," she begged and he quickly slipped in.

She released moans of pains at first, but they were quickly replaced by pleasured moans. They went at this for a while, her bedroom filled with moans, surprisingly not waking anyone up, and the both came. They cuddled next to each other drunkenly. They eventually fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

Melissa woke up in the middle of the night, having the need to use the bathroom. She got out of bed and passed Spencer's room, whom's bedroom door was open. She peeped inside to see her naked under the covers, with a boy that Melissa has never seen in her life. Confused, she stepped into the room to see both of their clothes scattered on the floor. Melissa knew it wasn't like Spencer to come home with a boy, so she knew she had gotten drunk. She went into the bathroom and searched for some Tylenol, she got two glasses of water and set the Tylenol and waters on Spencer's nightstand for when they both woke up. She then went to the bathroom and back to bed, staying awake and thinking about Spencer and that guy.

"I knew she'd have fun," she laughed to herself before falling asleep.


	14. Happiest

Spencer sighed on her couch, Toby had forgotten their anniversary. He was acting as if it were any other day. She had a gift for him, but was waiting for him to give her his gift first, as he did every year.

He arrived home from work at 5pm, heading into the kitchen for something to eat. Spencer followed after him, desperate for any sign of knowledge.

"You know what day it is today, _right_?" she questioned.

"Monday?" he answered and she sighed.

"The date?" she tried again.

"November 6th," he told her, and she sighed.

Little did she knew he was trying his hardest to contain his laughter, he was surprising her tonight, with something... special. She went upstairs, and he released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. He went out to the barn, making sure the table was set perfectly, the glasses and wine in place. He was thankful that Spencer hadn't come out here, otherwise she'd be swarming him with questions (possibly), and the surprise would be ruined. He had food on the plate, under a cover so it would stay warm. He went back into the house and called for Spencer.

"Spence! Come down please!" he yelled.

She sighed, but then her heart started to race. Did he remember? She rushed down the stairs, almost falling.

"Be careful," he chuckled, and she blushed. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand.

He lead her outside and she gasped when he opened the door.

"You didn't forget," she cried.

"How could I? It's our day, and I'm making it all about you," he whispered into her ear, squeezing her breast.

She smirked at this gesture. He sat down at the table, and she sat in front of him.

"I love you, Toby, happy anniversary," she said, giving him a small bag.

He opened the bag and inside was a box, as well as a bunch of tissue paper. He opened the box and it was a pocket watch. It had words engraved into it. 

'You are my once upon a time. 

-S' 

He smiled at this, grinning. 

"D-do you like it?" she asked, nervous.

"Like it? I love it," he grinned. "But not as much as I love you," he added, making her blush.

She let him set the bag on the floor and finish their dinner.

"Now it's time for my gift," he smiled.

He pulled something out of his pocket and as well it was a small box. He gave it to her and she opened it. Inside was a necklace, with a scrabble piece with an 'S' carved into it.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped. "It's amazing," she said, putting it on.

She smiled at him and took his hand from across the table. After sitting there for a while gazing into each others eyes, both eager to go to the bedroom, she got up from the table. She picked the bag up and lead him to the couch, still holding his hand.

"Why'd you take the bag? Aren't you going to throw it away?" he asked, confused.

"There's something else inside," she smiled.

He raised his eyebrow. He looked inside the bag and removed more of the tissue. He quickly revealed the item, and he gasped. She was worried for a second, what if he didn't like it?

"A-are you happy?" she asked, worried once again.

"Happiest. And now I see why you declined the wine," he laughed, hugging her tightly, gripping the positive pregnancy test in his hand.


	15. Copycat

*I know Alex's last name is Drake, but for the purpose of this story I changed it.* Alex and Spencer were born into the Hastings family, both having an American accent and the need to be the best person in their grade. They're both a part of Alison's group, but closest with one another. Spencer and Alex did everything together, until Spencer met a boy... 

"So, ready for the first day of sophomore year?" fifteen year old Alex gulped, staring at the tall school.

"You should be more excited! You almost got better grades than me last year!" Spencer teases, nudging Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiles shyly. They walk into the school and to their lockers, which conveniently are right next to each other. The rest of the girls walk up to them.

"Hey Spence!" Aria smiles, hugging her. "Hey Alex!" she exclaims again, hugging her as well.

"Other way around, Ar," Spencer laughs while Aria is still attached to her.

"Oops," she giggles quietly.

"How are we going to tell you apart today? You're wearing the same outfit," Ali teases, laughing.

"We're gonna prank the teachers," Spencer smiles.

"I'm going to her classes, and she'll go to mine," Alex adds.

"You're probably not gonna pull it off, you'll start laughing the first second class starts!" Hanna smirks.

"Well, we have our first class together, so let's go," Emily chuckles.

They walk to their first class, English. Before entering, Spencer explains the plan to Alex, the girls listening as well.

"Alright, Alex, I need you to hide your face when we walk in there, so the teacher doesn't know there's twins. When he walks over to my desk for roll call to learn faces, he'll most likely to mistake me for you, the way teachers do every year. When he says your name, thinking it's me, you'll reveal your face and say, 'That would be me.' Got it?" Spencer explains.

"Brilliant! Got it," Alex laughs, then others smirking.

Alex fixes her hair to hide most of her face, and keeps her head down while waking in. The group all sit on one portion of the desks, Alex and Spencer sitting next to each other. The bell rings, and class begins.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Fitz," he introduces himself.

"I'll now be taking attendance, and walking around the desks to learn faces," Mr. Fitz explains, and everyone nods.

He walks over to the first desk to start, and looks at his sheet, which had pictures of each student from their school photos from the previous year.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" he guesses, and the boy nods.

Spencer lifts her head in the direction of Mr. Fitz, and sees a gorgeous boy sitting in the desk Mr. Fitz was standing in front of. Toby Cavanaugh. She liked that name. He continues roll call and eventually reaches Spencer, whom looks him in the eye, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Alex Hastings?" he guesses.

"That would be me, sir," Alex says, lifting her head, right on time.

He takes a step back in confusion, taking in the two identical girls that are staring him down. He looked at his paper where the pictures of the students were. Sure enough, there was Alex Hastings and Spencer Hastings, with the same outfit, same hairstyle, same smile, and sure enough, the same face. He looked at it earlier and had figured they accidentally put the same picture for two people.

"W-what?" he asks, obviously lost.

Hanna couldn't contain her laughter any longer, but only let's out a giggle for a second, trying to keep playing along. The whole class turns to look at the girls, who both raise an eyebrow, smirking.

"I'm Alex," the real Alex says, smiling.

"And I'm Spencer," she says in the same voice, cocking her head, still smiling.

"I, um," Mr. Fitz refocuses himself, clearing his throat. "There're two of you?" he asks.

"We're different people," Alex starts.

"We just look the same," Spencer finishes.

Toby stares at both of them. He could tell them apart, you just had to listen to their voices. Spencer's was more sassy and sarcastic while Alex's was more shy and quiet. He smiled at Spencer and made eye contact with her, and she smiled back at him. They weren't sitting that far away, just a few desks apart. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, before throwing it at her. She caught it with ease and opened up the folded paper, the girls not noticing they were passing notes, usually they'd be all up in Spencer's face when a boy passed her a note. She read it quickly, making sure the teacher didn't notice. 

'Do you think we have the next class together? Maybe we could sit by each other. 

-Toby' 

She smiles at this, but then it faded, remembering her plan with Alex. She quickly scribbled on the note. 

'Even if we did, it wouldn't matter. I'm pranking the teachers by switching classes with Alex today. She's going to my classes, while I go to her's. What class do you have next, anyway? 

-Spencer' 

She threw the note back and it landed directly onto his desk, just where she was aiming. He picked it up and read it, before writing down his class. 

'Physics. If you weren't going to her classes today, what would you have next? 

-Toby' 

He threw it to her once again. She opened it and read it. She had physics as well. She tapped Alex on the shoulder and caught her attention.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Make sure to sit next to Toby while you go to my next class, physics," she whispered back.

"Alright, who's that?" she asked.

Spencer quickly wrote down 'Alex will be sitting next to you in physics.'

"Who I throw this note to," she replies, and Alex watches as she tosses it to a boy about four desks away.

He reads it and looks up, giving Spencer a nod of understanding.

"Okay, I can do that," Alex nods.

She wasn't really attracted to Toby that much, so he was all Spencer's. Instead, she liked another kid in their class named Wren. Mr. Fitz explained what they would be doing for the year all the way until the bell rang. The girls stood up and exited the classroom, and Toby hurried to follow. Spencer turned around to face him, and stopped Alex from going anywhere else.

"Alright, this is who you'll be sitting next to," Spencer told Alex, nudging her towards Toby.

"Okay," Alex lifted her head, forcing herself to make eye contact with the boy.

Toby stretched out his hand to shake Alex's, which she hesitantly took.

"Alright, now give me your schedule," Spencer said, taking out her own.

Alex dug out her schedule and traded it for Spencer's, so she'd know which classes to go to.

"See you at lunch," Spencer grinned. "You too," she winked to Toby before heading off to Alex's next class.

Alex awkwardly stood by Toby.

"S-so, should we get to class?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, starting to walk.

She followed quickly, walking next to him. They reached Physics and Toby took a seat in the back, and Alex took the back corner. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

Spencer and Alex sat at home, studying for a test they were already assigned to do.

"So, how was Toby today?" Spencer asked, trying to know more about him.

"He's nice, you should go for him," Alex smiles, narrowing her eyes a little, the sun in her eyes.

They heard a knock at the door, and she saw Toby's face through the window.

"You gave him our address?" Spencer chuckled.

"I figured you'd want me to," Alex smirked back.

"It's open!" Spencer yelled loud enough for Toby to hear.

He opened the door and stared at the two.

"Great, now to figure out who's who," he joked, making them both laugh.

Even their laugh was the same. He walked over to the girls and sat in front of them, studying their faces.

"Truly identical," he whispered, making Spencer tilt her head and smirk.

He turned switched his gaze to both of them and made eye contact with Spencer.

"You're Spencer," he said, pointing to her.

"What? How'd you know?" she laughed.

"Body language," he shrugged.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alex chuckled, going upstairs to her room.

"Bye," Spencer smiled to her.

After Alex disappeared up the stairs, she turned to Toby.

"So, why're you here?" she asked, tilting her head again.

"I wanted to ask you on a date,"

"We just met,"

"You're really pretty,"

"You've been with Alex all day,"

"You're identical,"

"Is that so?" she chuckles sarcastically.

"Let's be honest," he leans in to whisper into her ear. "You're prettier,"

She opened her mouth and gasped, grinning.

"Oh really?" she laughs.

"Yes really," he said, taking her hands in his.

She glanced down at their hands, then up to his eyes, shyly.

"Alex told me you're nice, but she didn't tell me you're this hot up close," she whispered, making him laugh.

"I've been told that a lot, but it means the most to me when you say it," he said seductively.

"Mm," she hummed. "Well you know I mean it," she narrows her eyes slightly as a sign of passion.

He just couldn't hold himself anymore. He leaned forwards and places his lips roughly onto her's. She kissed back immediately, enjoying the moment. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in. They lay down onto the couch, not breaking contact. She moved her hands to his hips, and his on the couch, holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her petite figure.

Alex realized she left her phone downstairs, so she exited her room to go and get it. She walked down the stairs to see Spencer and Toby making out on the couch. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she stood there for about a minute before deciding they wouldn't be breaking apart anytime soon, and spoke up.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

They both sat up, Toby's arms around Spencer.

"S-sorry," Spencer blushed.

"It's fine," Alex laughed, grabbing her phone from the coffee table. "Use protection," she winked before heading back up the stairs.

Spencer looked up into Toby's eyes.

"So, what time's that date?" she asked.

"I think we just had one," he says seductively.

"You call that a date?" she jokes, laughing.

"Yes, and it was a wonderful one,"

"I agree," she says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Now how am I going to tell you two apart to kiss you in public?" he smirks.

"We'll be wearing different outfits from now on, don't worry," she explains.

"And how am I supposed to know who's wearing which outfit?"

"I'll text you a picture each morning, I just need your number,"

"Smooth," he laughs, rolling his eyes playfully.

"How I roll," she shrugs, smiling.

"Here, I'll put my number into your phone," he says.

She picks up her phone off the coffee table and unlocks it, handing it to him. He puts in his number and sets his contact name as '💕Toby💕'

"Really?" she laughs as he looks at his contact.

"Yes, really," he raises an eyebrow, smiling, handing her phone back to her.

He gets up to leave.

"Leaving already?" she pouts jokingly.

"Yes, I have stuff to do," he says.

"Maybe I can help you," she says, tracing his chest with one finger.

"As much as I'd love that, I can't," he says, giving her a kiss before leaving.

She smiled at the thought of him. She picked up her phone and headed upstairs into Alex's room.

"So, how'd it go?" Alex grinned.

"Amazing! He gave me his number. If you couldn't notice, he's hot," she laughed.

"That's nice," Alex smiled.

"Do you have a boy you're after?" Spencer asked, sitting on Alex's bed.

"This kid named Wren in our English class, but I dunno, he seems too out of my league," she frowns.

"Don't say that! Anyone would be dying to have you," she said, taking Alex's hands in her's.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

Spencer got up from the bed.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" Spencer said.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs," Alex said, also getting up.

She headed downstairs, going into the kitchen to have a snack, when the door opened.

"Sorry Spencer, I forgot my phone," he said, unknowing that it was Alex.

Both Spencer and Alex had the same outfit on. She was about to correct him, but couldn't find the words to come out. All she could focus on was how he looked. Spencer was right, he is hot. He walked over to her and kissed her lips, still unknowing that it was Alex. She didn't pay attention that she was kissing Spencer's possibly new boyfriend. They were interrupted by Spencer coming downstairs.

"W-what the hell is going on here?" she tried to yell, but was too confused.

Alex jumped and pulled back. She placed her hands on her mouth in shock of what she did.

"I-" she started.

"No, Alex! You knew he's my romantic interest- or possible boyfriend, and you go and kiss him? Unbelievable!" she manages to yell.

"What? Spencer I didn't mean-"

"No, Toby, I understand where you're coming from, we're identical. But Alex? Really?"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, please, enjoy him while you can," she spits, running back upstairs.

She curled up into a ball onto her bed. The one time she thought she had a chance with a boy. She let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down, failing at that task. She heard a knock on the door; she didn't want to respond. It opened anyway, and she was facing away from the door so she was unable to see who it was. Whoever it was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Possible boyfriend, huh?" she heard Toby's voice joke.

She said nothing but shift in her spot. He scooted closer to her and lay next to her.

"Are you mad at me already? We just met," he said, his soft voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Exactly. I think we're moving too fast," she huffed.

"Do you want me to take you on a proper date?" he asked, placing his hand on her waist.

She turned over to face him, their noses almost touching.

"I'd love that," she chuckled, staring into his blue eyes.

He smiled lightly, staring back into her mocha ones.

"Tomorrow at five?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at five,"


	16. The Shrink

Toby was a drug counselor, he'd go to client's houses and help with drinking or drug problems. He wasn't assigned to anyone at the moment, until now, of course.

"Toby?" his boss called.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to work with this client," he said, tossing a file on Toby's desk.

Toby looked into a file, name labeled as 'Hastings, J. Spencer.' He opened it and saw a information.

Sex: F

Height: 5'7"

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

He looked through more of the files and saw a picture of her. Her hair was messy and she had very noticeable dark rings under her eyes, and she wasn't smiling, either.

"Can't Dean do this?" he sighed, he wasn't good with girl clients, or any type of girl, in that matter.

"He's already been assigned a client,"

"Who? We can switch, maybe,"

"Andrew Campbell, and no, you cannot switch,"

Toby sighed. Maybe working with a girl wouldn't be so bad?

"When do I start?"

"It's best if you get there in less than half an hour, her problem is really serious,"

"What is her problem?"

"Addiction to Adderall,"

That would explain the dark rings, she was obviously tired.

"Alright," Toby sighed, taking out his workbag, stuffing the file inside.

He left the room and went to his truck, putting the address into his GPS. He drove there, only taking ten minutes. He arrived at the house and stepped out of his car, walking up to the front door. He knocked on the door, and he heard footsteps running up to the door. It opened, and he saw a very angry looking woman.

"Finally! She's in there," the woman snapped, pointing to the den.

He assumed she was the girl's mother. The woman quickly brushed passed him and left. He walked into a den, seeing a girl with a petite figure curled up in a ball on the couch, her messy hair covering her face. He wasn't really sure what to do. He sat down on the opposite sofa from when she was laying on.

"Uh... hello," he managed to get out.

"Go away," the girl growled, he guessed she was Spencer.

"I'm here to help you,"

"I don't need help!" she snapped.

"I know you don't think that, but I'm still going to be here anyway,"

"Fine, go make me a grilled cheese, then," she rolled her eyes, still not looking at him.

"I'm your counselor, not your servant," he laughed.

She groaned, stretching out her limbs. He still couldn't see her face, it was covered by her hair.

"So, you gonna tell me your name?" he asked, trying to start conversation.

"Don't you have a file that tells you all about me?" she barked.

"Yes, but, I want to know more about you besides your height. How do you know about that?"

"My parents are lawyers, they all have files of their clients,"

"Well, I'm not a lawyer,"

"But you still have a client, which is me, I wouldn't see why you chose me,"

"I didn't choose you, you were assigned to me,"

"Oh, so I'm assigned to people like a doll to a shelf?"

"I didn't come so you'd tell me a bunch of examples of similes, now, what do you want to do?"

"Be left alone," she said softly, moving her hair away from her face, so he could finally see it.

"What made you start Adderall?" he asked.

She stared at him for a good moment.

"We have to talk about this already? I don't even know your name,"

"I'm Toby, now, answer,"

She sighed.

"My friend, she gave them to me. She said if I took them, they'd help me focus better. I was hesitant, but I knew I was failing in school... due to drama, so I took them. It started from there, two months ago," she explained.

He furrowed his brow. What kind of friend was that?

"What's the friend's name?"

"If I told you she'd probably kill me, and I'm not exaggerating,"

"Well, I'm here to protect you,"

"You're here to make sure I don't do drugs,"

"Just tell me her name,"

"...Alison," she looked to the ground.

"Do you have any other friends?"

She nodded. They heard a sudden knock at the door, making Spencer jump.

"C-come in!" she yelled, shaky.

He watched as two blondes and two brunettes walked in, one brunette shorter than the rest. One of the blondes made a disgusted face.

"Who's this?" she placed a hand on her hip. "A shrink for the druggie?" she snarled, making Spencer frown and recoil in her seat.

"You must be Alison," Toby rolled his eyes.

She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. She took a few steps forward and grabbed Spencer's shirt collar, pulling her up.

"You told him about me?" she barked.

Spencer whimpered.

"Let her go!" Toby yelled, making all the girls jump.

"What're you gonna do about it? You're just a shrink," Alison smirked.

"A-Ali, st-stop," the taller brunette stammered, obviously afraid of her.

"Stay out of it, Emily!" she snapped. "I don't listen to dykes," she narrowed her eyes.

Emily frowned, stepping back, afraid what she would do next.

"You need to leave," Toby growled through closed teeth.

"Or?" she challenged.

"Or I'll call the police,"

"This isn't your house,"

"I'm staying here,"

"To help the druggie? If I were you, I'd just leave her to overdose," she barked.

They all widened their eyes at this, except for Alison, of course.

"What did you just say?" Toby yelled.

A tear rolled down Spencer's cheek, followed by another.

"I'd leave her to overdose," she repeated, taking a step forward.

"Really? So you only gave her the pills to start so you could kill her? Are you insane?" he fought back.

The rest of the girls looked stunned.

"You gave her the pills? What the hell, Ali?" Aria snapped.

"We all know Rosewood would be better without another Hastings," she rolled her eyes.

Spencer cried harder.

"Stop crying, you're only making matters worse, druggie," she continued.

Spencer stumbled off of her spot on the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Spencer! No!" Toby yelled, running after her.

He ran into her bedroom and found her with the orange bottle in her hands. He approached her, unsure of her next action.

"I'll be taking those," he said, taking the bottle out of her hand and into his pocket.

She furrowed her brows and her jaw tensed, as she was pouting. He sat down on the bed next to her, and she lay down.

"Should I really overdose?" she asked, facing away from him.

He scooted farther up the bed and lay down next to her.

"Of course not," he answered.

"I just don't feel good enough. My parents prefer my sister over me, my friends don't even like me, and I get bullied each day of my life. I'm just a waste of space," she mumbled at the end.

"You are not a waste of space. I saw your grades, they're amazing, even if you think you're failing. You have beautiful eyes, and any girl would kill for curves like yours. They're all just jealous," he paused for a moment, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "And, you're extremely pretty," he whispered.

She turned over to face him.

"You really think so?"

He brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Of course I do,"

He cupped her face, looking into her worn out, but still beautiful eyes. She closed the space between them, and he immediately kissed back. She slowly parted them after five seconds.

"Do you promise to get better for me?"

"Anything for the shrink," she chuckled very softly.


	17. Goodbye

He wasn't exactly sure if he'd be able to do it. He walked up to the casket and stared at her pale porcelain face. A tear streamed down his face as a woman walked up behind him.

"I can't believe she's gone," he heard her whisper.

He had a lump in his throat, and if he opened his mouth, all the sobs would let out. Instead of speaking, he nodded softly. He sighed as he stared into the casket. He made sure no one was looking, and reached in, he took ahold of her cold, lifeless hand. Just one last time.

A tear escaped his eye as he watched them carry the casket away. He now had to drive to the burial, but he wasn't sure he could bear to see her be lowered into the ground. He walked to his truck and got in, the woman following.

They arrived shortly, and surrounded the six foot deep hole. More tears escaped his eye, as well as from the eyes of the woman next to him. He dig his face into the woman's shoulder, his tears soaking into her black dress. She frowned as she watched the other woman be lowered into the ground.

The burial had finished, and he stayed behind to visit the grave. He felt the woman kneel beside him.

"Your mother will forever be in our hearts, Toby," Spencer, the now identified woman spoke.


	18. Understand?

"...and I'll make sure everybody knows," Spencer heard Alison hiss to Toby as she walked up to them.

As soon as Alison turned around, she saw Spencer, and an angry expression formed on her face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay over there?" she snapped. "How much did you hear?"

"N-nothing," Spencer looked to the ground.

She glanced back at Toby before continuing to walk with Alison. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke free from Alison's grip and ran to Toby. As soon as she reached him she smashed her lips into his, and he kissed back.

"I-I love you Toby, don't go," she told her boyfriend for now a year, she had kept it a secret from the other girls.

"I love you too, Spence, but I have to... I can't let you take the blame," he frowned.

"Please," she cried.

Alison stood in the back, shocked that Spencer would even go near him. Spencer clung to Toby, completely soaking his t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear before the police took him away.

"Toby! No! You can't do this, Alison did it! I saw her!" she accidentally screamed, probably loud enough for the whole street to hear.

The whole crowd went silent. Alison's jaw dropped wide open, her eyes growing bigger than her stomach.

"W-what? No!" Alison showed fear in her voice, which was rare, it showed she was lying.

The police immediately ran over to Alison, releasing Toby from the cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court..." the police finished off reading off her Miranda rights and Spencer returned to Toby.

She cried into his shirt, and he rubbed her back.

"You didn't have to do that," he whispered.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I did," she whispered back.

Hanna, Aria, and Emily ran up to Spencer and Toby.

"What is going on here? Why are you kissing him, you know Ali hates him!" Emily whispered.

"He's my boyfriend, and I was protecting him from something he didn't do," Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Hanna scoffed.

"Since a year," she whispered, looking into Toby's eyes.

"A year? How did you keep this secret? Ali finds out everything!" Aria widened her eyes.

"I have my ways," she replied simply, placing her lips on Toby's.

Emily crossed her arms.

"And you turned out best friend in for your boyfriend? Don't you care about your friends?" she snapped.

"You guys weren't her friends, you were her puppets!" Toby spoke up, he wasn't going to let Spencer be attacked like this.

It was too late, she was already crying. She ran away, and ran towards her house.

"Great, now look what you guys did!" he frowned, walking off in the direction Spencer had went.

He went to the first place he thought of. Her house. He arrived there shortly, it wasn't that far from his house. He opened the door and called her name.

"Spence?" he yelled.

He went up the stairs and walked into her room, finding her there.

"Spence, you okay?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you think?" she frowned, digging her face deeper into her pillow.

"I think, 'no,'" he chuckled.

"Well you're correct," she smiled slightly.

"Got you to smile," he teased, laying down next to her.

"Oh shush," she rolled her eyes.

"Are your parents home?" He traced her petite figure with his index finger.

"You know they're never home," she sighed.

"Hmm, well in that case," he brushed a piece of her hair away from her neck and started to kiss it.

"Toby," she whined playfully in a raspy voice.

"What," he mimicked in the same voice, continuing to kiss her neck.

"Fine," she smirked, pulling off her shirt.

She kissed his lips, and he moaned into her's. She cupped his face with one hand, taking his shirt off with the other. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off of her and tossing it away from them. She took off her jeans and started to undo his belt. He took a moment to scan her up and down.

"Damn," he whispered into her ear, moving his hands toward her panties.

"You are so hot," he moaned.

She whimpered, and he pulled back.

"Are you sure you're done waiting?" he asked.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, tugging at his boxers.

He slipped off her panties and entered her before she could change her mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist to allow more entrance. She threw her head back, and their thrusts soon went into sync.

"Toby!" she moaned his name.

Their thrusts eventually started to slow down, and Spencer started to shake. They both came, and curled up next to each other under the covers, Spencer in his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he dug his nose into her vanilla scented hair.

"Spence, I'm so sorr-" the door burst open. "Oh my god, did I just interrupt... a moment?" Aria whispered.

"Aria!" Spencer squealed, covering herself with a blanket.

"S-sorry... I'll just... go..." Aria said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes! Please!" Spencer widened her eyes, cuddling closer to Toby.

Aria quickly left the room and hurried out of the house.

"What was she doing? Why was that so quick?" Hanna questioned.

"She was kind of, um, having a moment with Toby," Aria crossed her arms and looked to the ground awkwardly.

Emily widened her eyes.

"Oh..."

Spencer stared into Toby's eyes.

"I'm sorry about them, they don't know that they're Alison's puppets," she muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, understand?"

"Understand," she whispered, and he kissed her forehead.


	19. That's Your Dinner She's Mine

"Alright, are you prepared to meet my parents tonight? I mean, they're really formal and professional, what if they don't like you? They don't like a lot of people. I mean, of course they'll like you, but-"

"Spence, calm down, it'll be fine," Toby laughed.

Spencer sighed and threw her head back, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just, my parents are..."

"It's okay, I'll be the best I can,"

"No! No, just be yourself,"

"You're sure?"

She wasn't exactly sure. Her parents are a mess.

"N-no..."

He laughed again.

"Alright, well, let's get going. I don't want the first impression to be that I'm always late," he told her.

They both stood up and she fixed his tie, a suit is something he usually wouldn't wear. She smiled and took his hand, leading him out the door of his loft. They made their way to his truck that she had gotten him no longer than a month ago. She hopped in, which was hard, considering she was wearing a dress that was probably two sizes too small for her. On the bright side, they showed off her curves for Toby. They arrived at the Hastings household not too later. They went up the steps and she stopped him before he could ring the doorbell, and he gave her a confused look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she bit her lip.

"You seem more nervous about meeting your parents than I do," he chuckled.

"I'm being serious!" she whispered yelled as he rang the doorbell.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," he said, placing his lips on hers.

She put her hand on his cheek, but before it could get too heated the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Toby. You must be Mrs. Hastings?" he held his hand out for the woman standing before him.

"Yes, that would be me. Come in," Veronica smiled, shaking his hand.

Spencer followed nervously behind him. They sat down at the table next to each other, and she smiled at him. The food was placed on the table, and they all begun to eat. He stared at the food for a moment.

"This food looks good, but there's something else more delicious here I'd rather be eating," he mumbled so only Spencer could hear.

Her eyes widened and she choked on her water. She calmed down after a few seconds before sneaking an 'are you fucking kidding me right now?' smirk.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked, staring at his daughter.

"Y-yeah, everything's... fine," she was trying to hold back her laughter.

He winked at her and they ate the rest of their food.


End file.
